phineasandferbfandomcom-20200223-history
Milly
is one of the Fireside Girls in Danville Troop 46231. Biography She, Isabella, Gretchen, and Adyson were the background singers for Phineas and the Ferb-Tones, as the Ferbettes in "Flop Starz" and "Phineas and Ferb Musical Cliptastic Countdown". In "Raging Bully", she promoted the Brawl at the Mall by passing out fliers. In "S'Winter" she, along with Ginger, Holly, and Katie help Phineas and Ferb create S'winter. Another time, she and Adyson were trying to explain the T.V. concept to Isabella's pet dog, Pinky in "Interview With a Platypus." Physical Appearance Milly has curly brown hair, blue eyes, freckles, and a yellow bow (not always completely visible), and her uniform has a red collar and a red circular pattern on the sleeves and the bottom. Known Patches * Help Thy Neighbor Patch (53 as of "Isabella and the Temple of Sap") * Aquatic Safety Patch ("Lawn Gnome Beach Party of Terror") * Sewing Patch ("Run Away Runway") * Tent Pitching Patch ("Get That Bigfoot Outa My Face!") * Marshmallow Patch ("Get That Bigfoot Outa My Face!") * Aeronautic Patch ("De Plane! De Plane!") * Mountain Moving Patch ("Phineas and Ferb-Busters!") * Desert Tracking Patch, Rain-forest/Jungle Navigation Patch, Rock-climbing Patch, Non-power flight Patch, Concussion First-aid Patch ("The Great Indoors") Background Information * She is also the only Fireside Girl that is playable in Game Smash. * She has 53 Help Thy Neighbor Patches, because she went back one afternoon when everyone else went home. This has yet to be seen in an episode. ("Isabella and the Temple of Sap") * Before Melissa's appearance in We Call it Maze, she was the only Fireside Girl with black shoes; the others have red shoes, varying a little bit in appearance. * Strangely, she was not seen during the pit shop in the Swamp Oil 500. ("The Fast and the Phineas") * Her first speaking role was Raging Bully, where she passes out fliers for the "Brawl at the Mall". * She and Ginger are the only Fireside Girls who appear in the Transport-inators of Doooom!. Appearances *Lawn Gnome Beach Party of Terror *Flop Starz *The Fast and the Phineas *Lights, Candace, Action! *Raging Bully (first speaking cameo) *Candace Loses Her Head *Run Away Runway *S'Winter *Jerk De Soleil *Get That Bigfoot Outa My Face! *Tree to Get Ready *The Ballad of Badbeard *Mom's Birthday *It's About Time! *Dude, We're Getting the Band Back Together *The Flying Fishmonger *One Good Scare Ought to Do It! *Out of Toon *Out to Launch *Interview With a Platypus *Tip of the Day *Day of the Living Gelatin *Don't Even Blink *Chez Platypus *Thaddeus and Thor *De Plane! De Plane! *At the Car Wash *Oh, There You Are, Perry *Spa Day *Phineas and Ferb Musical Cliptastic Countdown *Bubble Boys *Isabella and the Temple of Sap *Cheer Up Candace (appearance) *Fireside Girl Jamboree *Phineas and Ferb Christmas Vacation! *Candace's Big Day *I Was a Middle Aged Robot *The Lemonade Stand *Phineas and Ferb Summer Belongs to You! *Wizard of Odd *Rollercoaster: The Musical! *The Great Indoors Category:Fireside Girls Category:Characters Category:Citizens of Danville Category:Isabella Garcia-Shapiro Category:Females Category:PFT